Various efforts have been made to facilitate the vertical alignment of masonry surfaces applied over a structural shell. Among these are mason's guides fixedly attached with various brackets to the shell and/or supporting foundation. Examples of such arrangements are shown in Schneider et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,260, Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,449, Barlow U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,870 and Sarasin U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,797. Other masonry guides are illustrated in Alwood U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,645 and Schraider U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,915.
These and like devices are primarily used to adjust the vertical spacing of brick layers and maintain the horizontal alignment of such bricks along a given wall. They do not, however readily permit the vertical alignment of the masonry surface.